


how to get kicked out of class, step one: argue about cannibalism

by OnyxSphynx



Series: newmann one-shots [38]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, poor herc...all he wants to do is teach class...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Hermann and Newt's arguments finally get them kicked out of class; doesn't mean they can't argueoutif class





	how to get kicked out of class, step one: argue about cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: "I saw this prompt and it was the most newmann thing i've ever seen lol: "We argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out and we’re still arguing outside the class""

“— _absolutely not!_ ” Hermann yells, glaring daggers at him, knuckles white on his cane, which he’s gripping tightly, despite sitting down. “Geißler, that—”

“Out,” interrupts Mr. Hansen, in a tone that he only takes when he is at the end of his rope. “Mr. Gottlieb, Mr. Geißler, you may rejoin us  _when_ you are ready to stop disrupting my  _class_.” The pointed look at Hermann makes him flush.

Newton at least has the decency to look shame-faced as he vacates his seat, following Hermann out of the room, silent. For a moment, Hermann thinks that he’s finally shut up, but the assumption proves to be untrue, as he says, “Okay, but I’m  _right—_ I mean, technically speaking.”

Hermann feels his lip twitch. “Really?” he asks, “you’re attempting to continue this conversation—this  _argument—_ even after you got us sent out of the room for it?”

Newton scowls at him darkly. “Well, if you  _recall_ ,” he says, peevishly, “ _you_ started shouting first, so really, it’s all your fault, really,  _Hermann_.” Hermann purses his lips.

“Don’t  _call_  me that,” he snaps, and the other rolls his eyes.

“Well, what  _else_ am I meant to call you, dude? It’s your given name,” he complains, spreading his hands and affecting an innocent look. “It could be worse, really—I could be calling you, uh… _Herms_  or something, so be glad.”

“Oh yes, I am  _so_ grateful,” Hermann says, deadpan.

The other’s scowl grows. “You could’ve just accepted that I was right and saved us this mess,” he whines, fingers already fidgeting with the hem of his shirt despite the fact that they’ve only been in the hall for two, maybe three minutes.

Hermann sighs. “Your argument is ridiculous,” he points out. “Obviously, as part of the animal kingdom, human flesh constitutes as meat.”

“Yeah, maybe  _biologically_ , but  _philosophically—_ ” Newton’s gesticulating wildly again—“humans are  _different_ from animals, at least in the social consciousness.”

“Since when have you paid  _that_ any mind?” Hermann shoots back.

The other drags a hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated huff. “You—why am I arguing with you about this? You’re wrong. So just—just  _sit there_ in your  _wrongness_ and be  _wrong_.”

Hermann raises a brow. “That sounds suspiciously like admitting defeat… _Newton_.”

(They  _aren’t_ allowed back into class)

(On the upside, though, Hermann learns that the other is quite adorable when flustered)

(However, the fact that the conversation is about whether or not a cannibalistic diet, without the consumption of animal meats, constitutes as vegetarianism, does not fail to make a few of their classmates skittish around them for a while afterwards)


End file.
